B&B - De vuelta a nuestras vidas
by dreamerglee21
Summary: Bones y Brennan tienen una maravillosa vida juntos, pero alguien del pasado vuelve a sus vidas que hará que tengan problemas entre la pareja ¿ Podrán solucionarlos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, realmente esta historia la empece hace dos años y hoy revisando los fics que tengo inacabados me di cuenta de esta historia y era en fue a principios de la 6 temporada, asi que como vereis hay cosas que no se ajustan a como esta la serie actualmente. Pero espero que les guste y de poco a poco iré poniendo capitulos y escibiendo mas, cuando tenga tiempo. Si les gusta claro. **

**Espero Rewiers tanto positivos como negativos! XDD **

**Capitulo 1 - Una visita no deseada**

La lluvia rebotaba contra los ventanales, mientras la mujer que estaba estirada en el sofá leía un libro nuevo sobre antropología cultural. La mujer levanto la mirada hacia aquella personita que estaba sentada en el suelo enfrente suyo a la vez que dibujaba algo en el papel.

Brennan sonrió al escuchar como tarareaba alguna canción. Debía suponer que sería alguna canción infantil que le habrían enseñado en la escuela, que aunque al principio no entendía muy bien su utilidad, Booth le hizo comprender que para los niños era importante.

Vio como su hija levanto la mirada para verle y le sonrió. El sonido de las llaves indicaban que Booth acaba de llegar.

- ¡Hola! – Grito des de la puerta.

- ¡Papi! – La pequeña Ángela se levanto tirando las hojas y los rotuladores que tenían en la mesa. Corrió hacia su padre quien le cogió en brazos dándole un beso en la frente.

- Hola, mi amor ¿Qué tal en la escuela? – le dijo mientras su hija apoyaba la cabecita en su hombro, mientras que ella contestaba "muy bien" con su voz dulce.

Booth avanzo con su niña en brazos a la vez que levanto la mirada para ver a su mujer sentada, en el sofá con su mirada pendiente en ellos dos. Adoraba las miradas de su mujer.

- Hola, amor – se inclino y le dio un beso en los labios - ¿Qué tal con las momias de _guaguajuato_? – Booth se sentó al lado de Brennan, mientras su hija se deshacía de sus brazos y se volvía a sentar en el suelo.

- Guanajuato, Booth, Guanajauto.

- Bueno como sea, ¿Ya habéis descubierto algo nuevo?

- Hodgins ha descubierto que fue arrastrado de un lugar con barro a otro más rocoso – Booth se levanto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje prestándole atención. Brennan le seguía con su mirada y en cuanto se sentó le ayudo a quitarse la corbata - ¿Y vosotros habéis conseguido la identidad de la victima?

- No –suspiro – el cadáver está completamente irreconocible y los expertos del FBI, no saben ni por dónde empezar…

- ¿Necesitas que el Jeffersonian os ayude? – apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Booth y él aprovecho para abrazarla.

- No, Huesos, ya no trabajáis para el FBI.

- Acabareis acudiendo a nosotros, como siempre, Booth, somos los mejores – Booth apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Puede ser… pero ya hablamos sobre esto, Temperance, el FBI no quiere volver utilizar vuestra ayuda a no ser que volváis a trabajar para nosotros, y estando casados no podemos trabajar juntos.

- Es una verdadera estupidez, en estos 5 años que no trabajamos juntos, los casos sin resolver se han multiplicado – murmuro Brennan mientras besaba el cuello de Booth.

- Lo sé, pero yo no puedo hacer más.

- Papi – ambos miraron a la pequeña que se acerco a ellos dos y se intentaba subir encima del sofá con ellos dos - ¿Vendrá Parker mañana?

- Si, he hablado con él y pasara el fin de semana con nosotros.

- ¡BIEN! –saltaba la niña en el sofá.

- Tu hermano está deseando verte – le dijo mientras cogía a su hija de cuatro años en brazos – y ahora vamos darte una ducha.

- No quiero Papi – Booth se levanto con ella a cuestas.

- Por supuesto que quieres pequeña – Brennan miro como desparecían por las habitaciones hacia el baño.

Con el nacimiento de su hija, había llegado a comprender lo que era el ser irracional por otro ser humano, ya sabía lo que era amar Booth se lo había enseñado y poco después lo había descubierto por ella sola. Pero lo que sentía por esa persona era indescriptible. A veces se sentía mal porque veía que no podía dar lo mismo que Booth le daba. Este siempre le decía que se dejara guiar por sus sentimientos, que cuando estuviera con su hija dejara el cerebro a un lado y se guiara por lo que sentía. Sin duda, había aprendido mucho sobre eso gracias a Booth.

-¡Mamiiii! – seguido de unas risas.

La voz de su hija le hizo olvidar todo sus pensamientos, se levanto para dirigirse a su cuarto para ponerse algo que se pudiera mojar, ya que como era habitual su hija lo pondría todo perdido.

-Huesos, te estábamos esperando – Brennan miro a su marido sin la camisa arrodillado en la bañera mientras su hija chapoteaba todo. Booth estaba casi empapado.

- ¡Ya veo! – Pronto Brennan estuvo igual de empapada que Booth. Era algo que se había convertido en un ritual, cada tarde entre los dos le solían bañar para después jugar un rato juntos. Siempre había risas y se notaba que la pequeña estaba encantada con que sus padres pasaran ese tiempo con ella.

* * *

Horas más tarde ambos estaban en la cama, habían estado disfrutando de su apasionada y arrolladora intimidad.

- Oh dios, Booth –gimió escondiendo su cara en el cuello del agente.

- ¿Dios? ¿Pero desde cuando eres cristiana? – dijo con su voz, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- Sabes que no creo en las religiones, son invenciones estúpidas de la humanidad para controlar… - Booth la obligo a que pusiera su cabeza en su pecho.

- Huesos, no creo que este sea el momento de hablar de las religiones. Además te recuerdo que estas casada –dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

- Lo hice por ti eso no me convierte en…

- Shht, no discutamos ahora – poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

- No estamos discutiendo, además, tú has sacado el tema – Booth le dio un beso en la frente y se quedaron un rato en silenció.

- ¿Sabes lo que me apetecería repetir algún día?

- ¿El qué? – murmuro casi dormida.

- ¿Te acuerdas del día del ascensor?

- Booth, aquello fue una locura, no fue racional.

- ¿Y qué? Estuvo bien, estuvo muy bien. No teníamos nada más que hacer – mientras se reia.

- Booth – le advirtió con una mirada – en aquella época fue irracional.

- Pues para mi, fue increíble.

- Si, y que después estuviésemos meses sin hablarnos…

- Ohh, porque eres una cabezota.

- Pero que dices… Eras tú el que estabas dolido porque Hannah había rechazado tu proposición y decidiste que solo éramos compañeros.

- Uhh será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento porque puede acabar mal.

- Si – Brennan se separo de Booth dándole la espalda – Buenas noches – Booth sorprendido no podía dar crédito, a lo que estaba viendo, se acerco a ella, dándole un beso en el hombro.

- Mi amor, no te puedes enfadar por algo que paso hace 7 años.

- No estoy enfadada.

- Oh, sí que lo estas, pero a pesar de todo lo que paso, piensa en las pruebas, estoy contigo, viviendo juntos y con una hija maravillosa – Brennan se giro quedando de frente hacia él. Booth le beso – Te amo – Brennan sonrió a pesar de todo y volvió a besarle.

* * *

- Ángela, ¿crees que podrás hacer una recreación de cómo murió la momia 98?

- Si, pero cielo, ¿puedes dejar de hablar de momias mientras comemos? – dijo mientras Hodgins sonrió.

- Si por supuesto – Brennan como era habitual mostraba en su cara la seriedad habitual en ella.

- Por cierto, Brennan hemos pensado, que si quereis, podeis venir a casa este fin de semana.

- Se lo comentare a Booth además Parker viene esta semana y no si tienen…

- Puedes preguntárselo ahora – dijo Hodgins mirando hacia la puerta.

- Ei, agente Seeley, ¿cuánto tiempo? – dijo Ángela mirándole.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Booth mientras se sentaba enfrente de Brennan.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Murmuro Brennan.

- Vengo a que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Sigues sin saber la identidad de la víctima y la causa de la muerte? – Booth asintió – Esta bien, puedes traerme el cadáver esta tarde, descubriremos su identidad.

- Oh gracias, amor, se que estáis muy liados con las momias de _guaguajuato…_

- ¡Guanajuato! – Dijeron Hodgins, Ángela y Brennan a la vez.

- Veis, por estas cosas no echo de menos trabajar con vosotros.

- Ya pero sin nosotros no podrías haber descubierto la identidad de los tres últimos casos – dijo Hodgins.

- Pero ya sabéis, esto queda entre nosotros, que como se entere del FBI… - ignorando a Hodgins.

- ¡No os vais a creer quien acaba de entrar por la puerta! – dijo Ángela.

- ¿Quién? – murmuro Brennan girándose.

- ¡Hannah! – dijo Booth.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

- Es cierto es Hannah – dijo Brennan emocionada levantándose.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas, Huesos?

- A saludarla, Booth.

- No, Huesos…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo de pie al lado de Booth.

- Porque no, Huesos, puede ser una situación muy incómoda.

- ¿Por qué? Hace mucho que no la vemos.

- Por eso mismo- Brennan puso cara de no entender nada y se giro directa a Hannah que daba la impresión que estaba buscando a alguien – No Huesos, no vayas…- pero ya era demasiado tarde – Os juro que a veces no entiendo a vuestra jefa.

- Pues si no la entiendes tú que llevas 5 años casado con ella – dijo Hogdins, mientras que Booth, le miraba asesinándolo con la mirada.

Booth no veía nada ya que estaba sentado de espalda. Pero Ángela y Hogdins no se perdían nada. Ni como se habían abrazado y como Brennan le había señalado a donde estaban ellos sentados.

-Nos ha visto y viene para aquí Booth prepárate – dijo entre dientes Ángela, mientras Booth se tapaba la cara con las manos - Se valiente Booth.

- Esto no me lo pierdo – dijo Hogdins emocionado. Seguido de una colleja por parte de su mujer.

- Hola – Dijo Hannah cuando llego a la mesa miro a todos en especial a Booth, quien se intento hacer el sorprendido, se levanto y le saludo con un beso en la mejilla, después saludo a la pareja.

- Nosotros nos vamos – dijo Ángela con intención de levantarse.

- Hasta luego – dijo Hodgins.

- Tu también te vienes – mientras le cogía del brazo haciéndole levantarse – encantada de verte – mientras se marchaban. Hannah les sonrió y después miro a Booth y Brennan que estaban sentados. Ella les imito y se sento enfrente de ellos.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí? – le pregunto Booth.

- Pues en realidad, te estaba buscando Seeley – Booth se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación – no sé si sabréis que estoy trabajando en la CBS …

- Lo sabemos, a veces te vemos, nos alegra que hayas conseguido alcanzar tu objetivo – dijo Brennan sonriendo.

- Gracias, Temperance – le sonrió.

- ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar yo? – murmuro Booth, Brennan le miro ya que noto algo de malestar en la voz de Booth.

- Bueno, estoy investigando los últimos pasos del primer ministro antes de su desaparición y creemos que el cuerpo que el FBI ha encontrado en el lago podría ser Edward F.

- Todavía no sabemos su identidad.

- Lo sé, pero aun así, mi jefe me ha pedido que vaya a hablar con el FBI, para ver si podría averiguar algo – Hannah seguía hablando emocionada – Si se confirma podríamos estar delante del caso de corrupción y de otras infracciones más graves de la tota historia de EEUU.

- En el caso que fuera un asesinato, le tendrías que facilitar a Booth toda esa información para poder detener al asesino.

- Ya, ¿Tardareis mucho en averiguarlo? – dijo mirando a Brennan.

- El Jeffersonian ya no trabaja para el FBI.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Hannah. Booth miro a Brennan intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, sin embargo, Brennan estaba sonriente.

- El FBI no permite que se trabaje juntos estando casados.

- ¿Estáis casados?

- Si, somos muy felices y tenemos una hija, además de tener una vida sexual muy satisfactoria, mantenemos relaciones sexuales cuatro veces a la semana…

- ¡Huesos! – Hannah le miro extraña.

- Vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba – dijo sorprendida

- Bueno, no es extraño cuando las dos partes de una pareja se complementan sexualmente y como ya sabrás Booth es bastante activo sexualmente – Hannah la miro sin comprender a que venía eso - y yo tam…- Booth levanto la mano intentando parar la conversación de Brennan.

- No se refiera a eso – murmuro Booth molesto – se refería a que estemos casados.

- Ohh – Exclamo Brennan mirando a su marido.

- Si, la verdad es que no me lo llegue a imaginar nunca, pero me alegro.

- ¿En serio? Tu expresión corporal no dice lo mismo – dijo Brennan, mirando a Booth primero y luego a Hannah.

- ¡Huesos!

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, su rostro indica que no se ha alegrado en absoluto en cuanto…

- Simplemente, que me ha pillado por sorpresa jamás habría pensado que estarías casados, no se pensé que tu eras como yo de las que no se casan – Booth suspiro y cambio radicalmente de tema.

- Hannah, de momento no sabemos la identidad y ya sabes cómo funciona todo esto. Si es Edward necesitaremos toda tu información, para avanzar en el caso asi que ya te informare.

- Emm, si, vale – dijo mientras veían como se levantaban.

- Si quieres podemos ir a tomar algunas copas – le dijo Brennan. Sin embargo, Booth y Hannah no les parecía una buena idea.

- Gracias Temperance, pero no creo que sea lo mejor – Brennan abrió la boca para hablar sin embargo, Booth le interrumpió.

- Cariño, tengo un poco de prisa. Hannah ya te llamare –mientras empujaba a Brennan para que se fuera.

* * *

- Booth ¿Por qué estas enfadado? – dijo cuando ya estaban montados en el coche.

- No, estoy enfadado.

- Si, lo estas.

- Me ha molestado la manera en que se ha dirigido a nosotros.

- ¿Te ha molestado que … te recordara que te rechazo?

- No por supuesto que no, eso no me importa, pero me he sentido como… utilizado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sabíamos nada de ella hace siete años y ahora quiere que le ayude en una investigación.

- Es una profesional Booth y utiliza sus contactos personales para conseguir sus objetivos. Yo haría lo mismo.

- ¿Si? ¿Le pedirías a Sully que te ayudara después de tantos años?

- Si es importante para mi carrera profesional, si.

- Pues yo no podría.

- Eso sería irracional Booth.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Booth fue a buscar a su hija a la guardería, mientras que Brennan estaba en el laboratorio intentando descubrir la identidad del cadáver que Booth le havia traído. Normalmente cuando Booth les pedían un favor se tenían que quedar mas tarde lo habitual para poder resolver el caso cuando casi no quedaba nadie en el Jeffersonian. Sin embargo, Brennan había aprendido a que el trabajo no le ocupara tanto tiempo en su vida personal.

Miro el reloj del laboratorio para ver que eran las 8,45 era muy tarde para ella ya que quería ver a su hija antes de que se fuera a la cama, por eso en cuanto vio que se hacía muy tarde, dejo irse a todos a su casa. Des de que su hija había nacido, no se había vuelto a quedar despierta toda la noche trabajando.

- Mama "Huesos" – Escucho la voz de su hija en cuanto entro por la puerta.

- ¿Mama "Huesos"? – Repitió Brennan sin entender a que venía aquello, de fondo se escuchaba dos carcajadas, una de su marido y otro de un adolescente. Cogió a su hija en brazos mientras miraba a los dos hombres.

- ¿Por qué le permitís que me llame así? - dijo avanzando hacia ellos dos.

- Ella quería llamarte así. Me ha preguntado porque te llamaba "Huesos" y si podía llamarte también.

- Es divertido – dijo Parker. Se levanto y saludo a Brennan.

- A mi no me gusta, Angie no me llames así.

- Pero papá te llama "Huesos". Y además yo también te quiero – Brennan miro a Booth sin entender la última frase de su hija.

- Le he dicho que te llamaba así de forma cariñosa porque te quiero – suspiro, odiaba cuando Booth le hacía eso, porque le dejaba sin defensa ninguna y sin palabra. Brennan le miro sonriendo aunque volvió a mirar a su hija que seguía

- Bueno en realidad ese no es el origen del porque tu padre me llame así, mi trabajo consiste en…

- Temperance – dijo Booth – no hace falta que sepa los detalles.

- Ya lo sé, trabaja con cuerpos podridos.

- ¡Angie! No digas eso. Además no son podridos se llama descomposición.

- Me lo dijo Parker – los dos adultos miraron al adolescente quien sonreía.

- Bueno ¿sabes qué? Será mejor que vayamos a acostar a la pequeña – dijo Booth mientras se acercaba a Brennan y cogió en brazos a Angela.

- ¿Pero puedo llamarla Huesos? – volvió a preguntar la niña en los brazos de su padre.

- No – dijo Brennan.

- Si por supuesto – dijo Booth a la misma vez que Brennan.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la pequeña a su madre mientras que se iban los tres hacia la habitación.

Parker sonrió viéndolos mientras se iban a las habitaciones y a la vez como se enzarzaban en una discusión propia de ellos dos. Se lo pasaba muy bien cuando veía a su padre y a Brennan "discutir" o enfrontar opiniones entre ellos dos. Adoraba a Brennan, era única y especial y se había alegrada mucho cuando sabía que su padre se iba a casar con ella.


End file.
